


KITTEᑎ (ᗩ ᗷᑎᕼᗩ ᙭ ᑎEKO!ᖇEᗩᗪEᖇ)

by kokichioumaismyhusband



Category: BnHA
Genre: Bnhaxreader, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Kitten, MHAxReader, Mina Ashido - Freeform, Multi, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Plus Ultra, Swearing, XReader, bnha - Freeform, bnhaxheroreader, boku no hero academia - Freeform, boku no hero academia x reader - Freeform, midoriya izuku - Freeform, my hero academia x reader, shinso hitoshi - Freeform, swearwords, yuga aoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichioumaismyhusband/pseuds/kokichioumaismyhusband
Summary: Y/N's parents were killed when she was 4. She was forced onto the streets, fending off bullies and criminals with her honorary-big-brother Tenko. When she was 6, they were taken in by separate groups. Him, villains, and her, the hero's. Seeing as she had a Neko quirk, the Wild Wild Pussycats trained her, and at 13, she was a hero. An rescue one, but people knew her. She never went to UA but when the USJ attack happens, she is brought in undercover for help.PS: Officially, you are Tiger's adopted daughter. *dances happily*
Kudos: 1





	1. ~*~About You~*~

****

**Name:** Y/N L/N-Chatora

**Quirk:** Neko

**Details:** You can do anything a cat can do! You can jump from high places, and you agility is great. You can scratch and bite, and you always land on your feet. But you have a some weaknesses: NAPTIME AND CATNIP!!! After a while, you get tired out and need a ten minute nap to regain full ability. In that time, you are defenseless, and are vulnerable to things like falling from high places, unlike when awake, where you would get a scratch or two. Catnip is like a drug. If you eat it, you become lazy and stupid. You pretty much turn into a cat, rolling around on the floor and eating random things. Also, when you see a ball, it is yours and you won't stop playing with it until the catnip wears off.

And your greatest weakness is.....

**_ WATER _ **

You can take being in a hot tub, but anything else.... AND EVERYONE ELSE DIES. You will try to kill anyone who makes you take a bath (again hot-tubs are ok, they help exfoliate your skin under your messy hair. And it gets the twigs and dirt out.) Any lake rescues are BIG NO-NO. You have that rule. Unless nobody can help, and it is something only you can do, then you miiiiight do it, but if anybody else can go, then they go,

**Skin color:** S/C

**Height:** 5'3''

**Hair:** Messy indigo and purple hair, any length you want. Also any texture you want like if you have really curly hair then just messy curly hair.

**Hero costume:** A purple version of the wild wild pussycat uniform.

**Fake/old hero costume (For UA):**

**(You used this one for training when you where little)**

**White and black means you choose the color, and I made a suggestion palette for you!**

**Personality:** Bubbly, but serious when she needs to be. Very determined. A mix of Uraraka and Deku.

**Age:** 15

**Birthday:** May 1 XXXX

I don't know anything else to put.

Backstory:

When Y/N was 4, her parents were killed. She was forced onto the streets where she meets an older boy named Tenko. He became her honorary big brother and for two years they lived together on the streets. When she was 6, they got separated to different people. He was with Villains, and her, the heros. She, because of her quirk, went to the Wild Wild Pussycats where she would train. She is also Tigers adopted daughter. When she was 13, she became a sidekick to the group. When the USJ is attacked, she is brought in undercover!


	2. ~*~Prologue~*~

"M-Mommy? Daddy?" a small voice said when she saw her parents bloody bodies.

"A new kill.... delicious." a voice said in the corner of the room.

"H-huh?" The girl said, backing away.

The man lunged but the girl ran as fast as she could. Down the stairs, out the door, even though she was 4, her parents had told her where to go if she needed help. Her grandma's. 

Her grandmother lived a few houses down the street, only 5 minutes away, but the villain was faster. When the girl reached the elderly woman's house, the murderer was right behind her. The girl beat the door ferociously, until a small woman appeared. 

The lady let the child in, closing the door quickly, as the villain was not far away, just on the steps of the porch. Then a knife flew through the door, hitting the woman just as she called 911. The girl ran even then, and the killer seemed content with a kill of three. The small girl ran into an alleyway but stopped when she heard a step behind her. 

She swung around, expecting a murderer, thug, or villain, but instead saw a boy, about 8, staring at her 4 year old self.

"W-what do you want...?" The girl asked, her voice squeaking.

"N-nothing, I just wanted to see if you were all right. Did it happen like me, or did someone else kill them?" the boy replied.

"W-what do you mean like you?"

"The blood on your hands. Someone got hurt or died. Was it you or someone else that was the killer?"

"Someone else... but are you saying you killed yours.....!?"

"It was an accident."

"You... you... you... GET AWAY FROM ME!!" The girl shrieked.

"C-Calm down someone will come..." The boy said, stepping forward.

The girl inched backwards.

"No... No... No....." She whispered.

The boy tried to touch the girl, grabbing her wrist.

The girl screamed in pain. The boy quickly took his hand off and holding it to his chest.

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry!"

"Please, just go... please..."

The boy backed away, leaving the alley. The girl settled into a pile of old boxes, covering herself in a newspaper. The boy, little did she know, was waiting for her to fall asleep. He didn't go far, just around the corner. When she did fall asleep, he picked her up, covering his pinky finger with a newspaper. 

He brought her to where he stayed, a tiny alley with a leaning piece of metal, creating a small hut. When he set her down in his lap, she squirmed and snuggled into his chest. The next morning, her hand had healed, but a small scar was left, a slim line running around her wrist. 

The girl was scared at first, but was ok by the end of the day. For two years they lived in the metal hut, and the boy, Tenko was his name, was the girl, Y/N's, honorary big brother.  
  


But then a man came, offered Tenko a place to live, didn't give Y/N a second glance. Feeling ignored, Y/N went into a frenzied rage, ruining the man's suit, and giving Tenko a scar on his lip. A person notified the heros, who took the girl in, and sent her to the Wild Wild Pussycats, where she trained in the forest, where nobody could get hurt.

Every year when the training camp came, Y/N was a bit stronger, and when she turned 8, Tiger adopted her. At 13, she joined the pussycats and became a hero, the youngest one. Now instead of a student to the heros, she was a comrade. Her hero name? Nebelung!


	3. ~*~Chapter 1~*~

Key:

Regular: Stuff

 _Italics_ : Thoughts. But only when its the only font enhancer, if it has an underline/bold then it is mostly just to bolden the meaning. 

"Nebelung! There's a man stuck on the mountain with his dog, was due home a day ago, hasn't returned!" Mandalay yelled from the next room over.

"Got it!" you yell back.

You leave the base and are putting on your costume boots when Kota appeared.

"Auntie Y/N, don't go, (insert cringy childhood show you actually liked) is about to go on!" he told you.

"Sorry Kota, but I have to, I will be back soon so we can finish the episode!" You reply. 

"Ok Auntie Y/N..." Kota replies, slightly disappointed.

"Don't worry though, its only a missing person!" You reassure him.

You leap out the window **(** **doors are for wimps, thank you The** _ **Ice Wielder**_ **for opening my eyes)** and start running up the mountain. Your senses started to sharped, your eyesight enhancing, and your sense of smell, multiplying. 

You caught a whiff of some granola bar scent and followed the smell to a wrapper on the ground. It was new, about an hour old, and you could follow the scent of the man. You ran a little bit until you saw a silhouette in the distance.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" you asked, shivering in the cold.

"I'M OVER HERE!" a masculine voice called out, a dog bark soon after

"I will be right there!" 

When you reach the man, he thanks you. You see him grab a shiny blue abject off the ground, but you payed it no mind. When you and the man get back down the mountain, he leaves and thanks you.

"I am back guys!!!" You say when you go into the base.

"Yay! Auntie Y/N, you are just in time for (cringy show)!!" Kota says, happily.

_It seems he is only happy when the other members of the Wild Wild Pussycats and I are alone. When anyone else is here, he just stands off to the side._

"Ok Kota, lets go!" You tell him.

You watch the show and after that, you turn on the radio news. 

<Crackle>~There has been an attack at the U.A. Academy U.S.J facility where multiple villains entered and engaged in battle with the class 1-A. Police are still investigating, though many low-level thugs were arrested. A giant man multiple quirks has also been apprehended. The hero's Eraserhead and Thirteen have been injured severely. Heros have yet to respond to our request of comments~<Crackle>

"Oh no, that sounds bad, I hope Uncle Aizawa is all right, and Aunt Thirteen." you said. 

Even though you were a hero, you still called the older heros Aunt and Uncle, though Recovery Girl and Gran Torino were your Grandma and Grandpa. Hawks was also not called uncle, as he was more of a brother than an uncle. You hadn't seen Tenko, but you still thought of him as a big brother, you just hadn't been able to tell him. 

You hadn't seen many hero's other than the pussycats as much since becoming a hero, as you didn't go to their training sessions anymore. You still saw Uncle Aizawa and Uncle Kan when they came for training camp though.

You went to the sauna pool to clean your H/T (hair texture) indigo hair. You hated all water except the hot tub. It was a weird... quirk.... anyways, as you were soaking, your phone started to vibrate. 

**vzzzzt**

**VZZZZT**

_**VZZZZZZZZZZZZT** _

_I GET IT WHO THE FUCK IS CALLING_

You look and it is your Uncle Aizawa, but you don't care. You finish your bath and get changed into your comfy DESPAIR shirt with Junko and your Howl's Moving castle leggings. When you enter the living room you call Aizawa back.

"Yes?" You say as he picks up.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"I was in a bath, and _NOBODY_ ruins my hot steamy once-a-month bath." 

You hear some mumbling. He thinks you cannot hear but you make out "how... she afraid... water but... likes that"

"Nevermind.... I called to tell you that Nezu requested that you come to UA undercover as a student." He says.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.... why?"

"Protection. The villains attacked once, they will attack twice."

"...fine."

"Ok you have to be here by tomorrow afternoon."

"Kay."

<silence>

"WAIT TOMMO-"

He hung up.

_THIS BITCH HUNG UP ON ME?!_

"HEY GUYS NEZU WANTS ME AT UA CAUSE THE VILLAIN ATTACK I'M PACKING" you yell down the stairs.

"KAY!" the others yell back.

You pack a F/C shirt, a uniform they gave to you should you go to UA **(how did they foresee this.... some good foresight)** and some black shorts. Around dinnertime you leave for UA, using your quirk to go faster than normal.

 **Time skip by: The hot topic despair shirt.** <Danganronpa all of the franchise>

When you get to UA, it is earlier than expected, and school has just started. You decide to go to the teachers lounge and wait because you can.

 **TIME SKIP BY:** The British drinking tea in their tanks <Girls Und Panzers>

"OOOH LOOK ITS Y/N!" Midnight yells when she finds you napping on the couch.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" you say, annoyed someone disturbed your nap.

"Y/Ns here all ready?" a tired voice asks.

"Yes Mr. Worm."

"...of course she came early Aizawa she's Y/N." you hear Vlad King, or Uncle Kan say.

"What do y'all want with meh I'm napping." you groan.

"For one, your in the lounge, two you realize your now a student." you hear Aizawa lecture.

"Mhm, so?"

"......just come on to the dorms."

"Fine. But how, may I ask, are we gonna tell your students I am here? I am late you know."

"...You were recommended and took the test abroad, while on vacation in America, and just got to Japan."

"Deal."

Aizawa leads you to the dorms where you stay until school lets out. When you hear footsteps approaching you turn around to see a bunch of students and Aizawa.

"Class, meet Y/N, she is your new classmate. She just got back from America, where she took the recommendation test."

"She was recommended?"

"Cool!"

"I bet she is really powerful"

"I don't care bout the details but she is prettyyyyyyy"

"Hmmm, a new student."

"Tch. She got here late, she must've been a suckup to a hero or something."

"Please settle down and let her introduce herself."

You wait for the talking to stop. But then you feel someone approach from behind. You turn around and swing the person away. A grape person slams into the wall.

"WTF MINETA!!!" the class exclaims.

"Sorry grape boy, but don't sneak up, I might crush your small head if I am startled or angry. Sorry class for that interruption now where were we? Oh, introductions. I am Y/N L/N-Chatora. I was recommended by Nebelung, a part of the Wild Wild Pussycats when I helped find a lost man on the mountain at their preserve. I took the exam when I was vacationing in America. My quirk is Neko. I am basically a cat-person. Thank you."

"Your quirk is a lot like Nebelung, you know that?" A green haired boy you recognise as All Mights Successor says.

"Y-Yes, well, she was my inspiration, you see, when she became a hero, I was inspired to become one too. Since, our quirks where practically the same, we, well, worked together well, you see." you stutter.

TO BE CONTINUED IN

~*~Chapter 2~*~ 

of

Kitten (A BNHA X Neko!Reader

Chapter 1 wordcount: 1231


	4. ~*~Chapter 2~*~

Key: 

Regular: Stuff, y'know, regular writing

Only Italics: Thoughts.

A mix of two or three: emphasizing the word.

"So Y/N, since you just got here, how is your room going to look?" Your new friend Jiro asks.

"Well I know it will be like Deku's, with a lot of hero posters, but not All Might ones. It will be.... WILD WILD PUSSYCAT THEMED!!! I love their work, and they do a lot of cool stuff! I especially like Tiger! He is sooo cool! Did you know that each of their hero names, except Tiger's comes from a different domestic cat breed!? And that Ragdoll created the group? EEE!" you fangirl, acting like you did before the hero's took you in.

"Wow, that's so cool!" your other new friend, Kirishima asks.

"I also have a really cool eraserhead pillow and my sheets are Mirko themed!"

"You really like heros don't you?" Jiro inquirs.

"Well, yes, and I know a lot about them, their quirks, their abilities, even some of their REAL NAMES!" you squeal.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Kirishima asks.

"Well, actually, it was not very hard for certain hero's like Endeavor and Mandalay, but heros like Edgeshot and Present Mic were harder. I had to dig deep to find their identities."

"What are they?"

"Can't tell. They may or may not have caught me in the act one time" You say, sweatdropping.

"Oof."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh and have you seen this cool site where you make a hero costume? I did it once and that is how I got mine!" You exclaim, showing them the site. 

Time skip brought to you by my husband on discord *Oma*

"Ojisan (Uncle), why do I have to act so weird?" you complain.

"Because, Y/N, you have to keep your cover. If a villain knew you were here, then they would be more careful. We are counting on them messing up." Aizawa replies.

(I just realized that I have been messing up so here is something to help: ALL VERBS PRESENT TENSE SORRY IF I MESSED UP!)

"Shota, just let the girl act normal for once, she's been homeless, trained, and a hero, more than she had a normal life with her parents!" Present mic says.

"Fine. But the decorating stays the same." Aizawa barters.

"Deal." you say.

You try to shake hands but he is in his cast still.

Time skip brought to you by this picture of Genocider Syo:

Time skip brought to you by this picture of Genocider Syo:  
The Next Day

(Ok I know I know that Heroing 101 isn't after the USJ but can we gave it please?)

"I am..... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" A voice yells. 

Everyone except you is in shock and you try not to laugh.

"All Might, just get on with the show." You huff, ready to get this over with.

"Ok Young L/N!" he replied.

The rest of the class gawked at you. Why would you address the number 1 hero so casually? If only they knew you were the 8th most popular single hero. The group itself was 411, but when counting them individually, you got 8th. They would understand then.

"Today we will be doing HEROING 101!!!!!!!!" All might boomed, "But first, get on your hero costumes that we made from the design you sent in!" 

The side wall opens and reveals a bunch of slides that have boxes with our number on them. You go to get box number 21, the box they used to hold your training costume in.

I wonder if it still fits....

Old costume:

Also I came up with a color pallet for your outfit, use a color or two for the white and black parts of the costume:  
Also I came up with a color pallet for your outfit, use a color or two for the white and black parts of the costume:

Also I came up with a color pallet for your outfit, use a color or two for the white and black parts of the costume:  
You change and go to ground Beta where All Might is waiting.

"So All Might, what's the plan?" you ask.

"L/N please stop acting so casual!" Iida cries.

"Young Iida it is fine, she is my student afterall." All might tells him.

Everyone else comes out and you have to say, they look good.

Kaminari looks cool! Uraraka has a really nice costume, but those boots... And Ashido's IS SOOOOOO PRETTY!! The colors go great with her hair and skin!!!! But Yaoyorozu's seems to, uh, shows a lot of skin. Isn't Todoroki's a little.... plain? Deku looks soo cute like a little bunny in his costume right?

"Everyone, welcome to Training Ground Beta!!!! Here, we will train in one building, where the villain team will have a make-believe bomb and the hero will have to get it or capture the villains. The villains win if they capture the heros. To pick the teams, you will draw a ball out of the box, and find your partner. Then I will announce the villain and hero teams for each round." All Might instructs.

You go to the box draw a ball. You partners are Todoroki and Shoji. You decide to nap until your matchup.

Time skip by Anime Club at my school not finishing the episode of danganronpa.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

"WTF WHY IS THERE AN EXPLOSION" you cry, annoyed you got woken up.

"Bakugo and Deku are fighting, and Deku is gonna get killed!" Shoji tells you.

"WTF THOTSUKI BAKUHOE YOU HURT THE CINNAMON ROLE YOU GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You screech.

You see Bakugo flinch and you know he heard you, but nobody acknowledges it and the fight keeps going on. Soon enough, Midoriya is holding his arm to Bakugo's grenade. 

NUUUUUUUUUU BABY NUUUUUUUUUU! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU BABY NUUUUUUUUUUU DON'T DO IT!

Bakugo's grenade arm explodes and a hole is blasted up the building. You see Uraraka look at Iida apologetically before she makes a million pebble bullets fly at him and the fake bomb. She jumps and captures the weapon.

"HERO TEAM WIIINSSS" All might announces. 

Your team is up next, and you and the others wait outside for Hagakure and Ojiro to finish getting ready. Once All Might calls for hero team to go inside, you decide to climb up the building (Kinda like how Tamaki {I think Tamaki} went up the building in Fire Force rookie training games.) and check each floor. While you are climbing, Todoroki starts freezing the building, and when the Ice reaches you, you jump up, and the sheet of ice finishes freezing. 

You land on the roof and find that the bomb is on the floor below you, where you and todoroki meet. You capture the weapon while Todoroki talks to Ojiro. 

"Hero Team Wins!" All Might exclaims, happy that your team won.

"No fair, team 3 had 3 people!" Hagakure complains.

"Don't worry Hagakure, it was Todoroki who tripped us up." Ojiro reassures her .

"Fine." she pouts.

To be continued in

~*~Chapter 3~*~

of

Kitten (A BNHA X NEKO!reader)

Chapter 2 word count: 1308


	5. ~*~Chapter 3~*~

You, Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka were walking to Lunch Rushes cafe where you guys would get lunch.

"L/N, you addressed All Might so casually. You should be more respectful. He is your teacher and you should address him so." Iida lectures.

"You my dear boy, have no idea about me!" You say, twirling in front of Iida. You stop and boop his nose.

Iida grumbles, his cheeks getting a pinkish tint. Luckily for Iida, you have already entered the cafeteria. You order some ☆RAMEN☆ and settle down to slurp your food. When the others arrive with their food, Midoriya asks a question.

"L/N, how exactly does your quirk work?" He says

"Well, I have cat ears and a tail, as you can see, and I can see in the dark. I also can fall from high places except for when I am resting." You explain, leaving out some parts as not wanting to be suspicious.

"That's so cool!" Uraraka exclaims, pumping her fist in the air.

" I know right?" You reply.

"You have an exceptional quirk L/N." Iida remarks.

"Why thank you!"

Time skip by the rumblies that only hands can satisfy.

Back to our regularly scheduled program.

《Next day, homeroom》

"We have an even bigger challenge up ahead of us." Aizawa says, scaring the class.

"MORE VILLAINS?!" Everyone exclaims.

"The UA sports festival."

Everyone sighs in relief, and starts talking about how great it is until someone interrupts.

"Is it really safe to hold it this long after a attack?"

"Administration thinks this is a way to show that we aren't scared of what's happening. Some people are against it but we will hold it anyways." Aizawa replies, "Make sure to train hard, this is a great way to get noticed by pro heros and agencies."

Time skip by All Mights white teeth

~*~After fourth period~*~

You are walking with the Dekusquad and Iida asks a question.

"Hey, Uraraka, why did you want to become a hero in the first place?"

"My goals a little bit embarrassing.... I kind of am in it for the money..." she sweatdrops, "You see, my parents own a construction company, and they haven't really been doing good. I thought that if I become a hero, then I can help them out and keep the business afloat."

"With your quirk, you could lower the cost of building significantly!" Iida encourages her.

"Yeah, and you could be their mascot and help out around their area!" You say, excited.

"YEAH!" She agrees.

Then, All Might appears.

"Young L/N, young Midoriya, will you have lunch with me?" He asks, smile flashing brightly.

"S-sure All Might!" Midoriya stutters.

"Yeah yeah ok fine." You say nonchalantly. 

When you guys get into the room, All Might starts to talk.

"My time limit has been shortened once again." He says.

"I'm sorry All Might, it was because of me wasn't it!?" Midoriya exclaims.

"N-no, just forget about it young Midoriya."

"Ok..."

"Have you gained any control over OFA yet?" All might breaks into the silence.

"Yeah, at the USJ, I punched the nomu without breaking my arm!" Midoriya exclaims.

"Thank god, I can't keep hearing bout you breaking every goddamn bone in your body." You say, annoyed.

"WAIT WHY IS L/N HERE!??!?" Midoriya yells.

"DAMMIT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COVER OJISAN!!!!?" you scream to All Might.

"OJISAN!?!" Midoriya is even more confused.

"Sorry Y/N, I forgot you were undercover." All might says as he turns into small might.

"WHAT IS GOING OOOOOON!!?!" 

"I will tell you, BUT YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE OK?!" You cry, annoyed as hell.

"Ok."

"I will give ya my whole life story. It will clear stuff up," you say, "So when I was 4, a villain killed my father, mother, and grandmother, and I was forced onto the streets. I had an honorary big brother and two years later he was taken in by villains. I destroyed a lot of stuff, and got taken by heros. I would train with the Wild Wild Pussycats so I couldn't hurt anyone, and was adopted by Tiger. All the heros have some kind of honorary title like Ojisan, Obachan **(Aunt)** , Oniichan **(Brother)** , Ojiichan **(Grandfather)** , and Obaachan **(Grandma)**. Tiger is my Yangfu **(Adopted father)** "

**(Tell me if I got any translations wrong I want to get it right)**

"When I turned 13, I became Nebelung, a part of the Wild Wild Pussycats, and this week I was called in for extra protection for Class 1-A."

Midoriya's head looked like it was about to explode.

"Why did you come undercover? How many Obachans and Ojisans do you have?? Are you really Nebelung? What is the full extent of your quirk? Are you the youngest hero? How did you get here so quick? Why can't you tell anyone?" Midoriya asked, his questions never stopping.

"Well.... I cam undercover because the villains can't know my identity, I have about 2000 aunts and uncles, I am Nebelung... My full extent is that I can go really fast, smell really good, and my eyesight enhances a lot. I am the youngest hero, I got here with my quirk, and I can't tell anyone because I am _undercover_." You say, a little bit frazzled.

"Ok..."

"But seriously don't tell anyone, its really bad you know."

"Also why do you know about One For All if even Mr. Aizawa doesn't?"

"I was a primary option to get it."

"But you didn't?"

"Didn't want it. It would make me overpowered and I watch enough anime to know Overpoweredness is not something I want. Cough-Saitama-Cough."

"Well I guess I must ask you this Midoriya..." All might cuts in, "Show the world the new All Might, my time as the number one hero is nearing the end."

"U-uh, really...?" Midoriya says, skeptical.

"You don't have to, but remember how you felt at the beach, when you finished cleaning."

Time skip by my cats fighting to the death inside a spaceship tent

You and the rest of Class 1-A are finished with classes, but upon opening the door, it seems that the whole exit is blocked by students from other classes. 

"what are they doing?"

"Excuse me let us through."

"Hello? Please leave us alone..."

"You all are idiots. They are obviously scoping out their competition." Bakugo says, "Move the hell outta the way you extras."

"BAKUGO WHAT?!"

"WHAT THE HELL BAKUGO?"

"Great, now they hate us Bakugo."

Then a purple haired boy with big bags under his eyes speaks up.

"Even if I started out in the general course, I can still be put into heroics if I do well enough. Consider this a declaration of war." he says.

"HEY I GET THAT YOU ALL BEAT VILLAINS, BUT YOU DON'T GOTTA BE SO ARROGANT, AND YOU BETTER NOT EMBARRASS US AT THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" A boy with silvery hair yell loudly.

"Y'all just leave it ain't like we care if you wanna beat us, but can you let us like I don't know GET THROUGH THE FUCKING DOOR?!" You yell at all of them.

"Oh fine... Just consider the options. If one of you doesn't do as good as one of us, we take your place." The boy with purple hair remarks.

TO BE CONTINUED IN

~*~Chapter 4~*~ 

of 

Kitten (A BNHA x Neko!Reader)

Word count: 1168


	6. LOVE INTERESTS

Y'all need your love interests. No, Kota is not in here. 

Yuga Aoyama

Mina Ashido

Tsuyu Asui

Tenya Iida

Ochaco Uraraka

Mashirao Ojiro

Eijiro Kirishima

Denki Kaminari

Koji Koda

Kyoko Jiro

Rikido Sato

Mezo Shoji

Hanta Sero

Shoto Todoroki

Fumikage Tokoyami

Toru Hagukure

Katsuki Bakugo

Izuku Midoriya

Momo Yaoyorozu

~~Minoru Mineta~~

Shinso Hitoshi

Neito Monoma

Itsuka Kendo

Ibara Shiozaki

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu  
  
  
  


**Did I miss anyone?**


	7. ~*~Chapter 4 Part 1~*~

Short chapter, you will find a choice at the end.

"AHHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT IM LATE NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD AT ALLL!!!!!!!!!" you scream, looking at the alarm, "I HAD TO BE THERE AT 8:00 SHIT ITS 8:00 RIGHT NOW-" 

"SHUT THE HELL UP CRAPPY EARS!" a voice calls on the other side of the wall, "ITS FUCKING 8:00 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY!"

"I DON'T CARE DUMMY I HAVE TO MEET SOMEONE!!!!!" you scream back.

"JUST GO THEN!"

"STOP YELLING BAKUGO AND L/N!" you hear the other students groan.

You rush to get an outfit on and brush your hair and teeth. 

When you finish, you run to the school building. You slam open the door of the staff lounge and find Present Mic, Eraserhead, and Midnight waiting for you.

"SORRY I SLEPT IN!" you huff.

"You're right about that." Midnight says.

"Just come on Y/N. We need to discuss the decision." Aizawa grumbles.

"So, HaVe YoU dEcIdEd If YoU wIlL pArTiCiPaTe In ThE sPoRt'S fEsTiVaL aS y/N oR dO tHe CoMmEnTaRy WiTh Me As NeBeLuNg?" Mic screams.

"SHHHH MIC STOP!" You say, shushing him.

"SoRrY." He says. 

"I am going to-"

TO BE CONTINUED IN 

~*~Chapter 4 part 2~*~

So which one?

Commentary

or

Participation?

VOTE ON YOUR PICK!

Word count: 216


End file.
